Shatter
This is Galvatream's character, do not use without permission. Shatter Brookstone is the son of Cole and Seliel and the current Elemental Master of Earth. History: Early Life: Shatter was born to Cole and Seliel in New Ninjago City before moving to a remote town where he would be raised by them both. He would come to discover his Elemental Powers and be trained by Cole to use them. He would also be trained by Seliel to use other techniques instead of relying upon Spinjitzu for a majority of the time. He would be recruited by Lloyd to join the Tech Ninja to help defend Ninjago. Necromancer Rampage: Shatter would provide a great ally in the fight against Ochukras the Serpent after he had escaped the Never-Realm. He would use his unorthodox ways to combat The Resurrected and was present when Lydia unlocked her control over Golden-Power. Tech Children: Shatter would show his lack of technological knowledge when the Children of Tech and their leader, Lady Tech attacked Ninjago. He would be useful in helping to shatter many of Lady Tech's poorly design Nindroids. Tournament of Elements: Shatter, much like Sparkplug, wasn't as excited by the Annual Tournament of Elements as the others were. But he did look forward to testing his new skills in combat against other Elemental Masters that he didn't know. He was shocked to learn that Zarah's life wasn't as grand as they thought and brought the news of Kai's death to his parents. Facing the Slavers: When the Tar'nok Slavers started to return, Shatter would journey with the other Tech Ninja to the Island of Darkness where they would fight against the Tar'nok. He would be captured and forced to watch as Zarah and Zar'jan the Brutal fought in single combat. He was present when Zarah unlocked her true potential. The Forgotten People: When Ninjago was under threat of being submerged, Shatter took to the Endless Sea with his comrades as they fought against The Forgotten People. He would be present at the wedding of The Awoken Prince and Mary. The Monoliths: When Ninjago was under threat from unnatural earthquakes, Shatter journeyed to the core of Ninjago where he and the others discovered a hidden world locked in a civil war. He would provide aid to The Monolithic King before discovering his ruthless rule and iron fist of control he held and joining The Rebellion. Training Simulation: Shatter was paired with Lydia during the training simulation where they worked together to defeat Cerberus. A Molten Shock: Shatter would soon find action again when the Molten Electrocution arrived in Ninjago. He would provide a challenging foe to the forces of King Electro and proved that he wouldn't got down so easily. He was present when Sparkplug defeated King Electro. He, like the others, was concerned by the warning of The Bringer of Doom's coming. Family Legacy: Shatter would soon find action when the Fire Oni arrived and began to assault the Temple of Airjitzu, he would be trapped with Lydia in a corner as they were swarmed. The Dark Mage: Shatter would soon help provide comfort to Lydia when she was forced to take charge of the Tech Ninja after Hur'Draal Oni'Wise corrupted Zarah. He would give wisdom to Lydia and aid her in leading the Tech Ninja, making their relationship even stronger. He, like Berlin, was convinced that Zarah would pull through and overcome the influence that Hur'Draal held over her. Stranded in the Realm of Dread: Personality: Shatter is much like his father, he is often soild in his views and strong with his voice. He has shown signs of being a natural leader and helped Lydia lead the Tech Ninja. When he is enraged, he is often guided by the ground and his instincts. Weapons: Shatter often wields a hammer in combat, but has been known to employ a katana, Nin'jo or scythe when the situation calls for it.Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Earth Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Tech Ninja Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Galvatream's universe